


Winterhawk One Shots

by draig_asec



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Kate/America is background, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pizza Addict Clint Barton, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec
Summary: All my one shots and random Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes fics will go here.Ratings will be in the chapter summaries or at the top of the chapter before everything, it’ll mostly be fluff though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Kate Bishop/America Chavez
Kudos: 2





	Winterhawk One Shots

Clint’s favourite pizza place gets worried because he changes his order, just a short oneshot with Clint and Bucky being soft and Kate being a little shit cause why the fuck not. Rated G, just fluff, background Kate/America.

  
Clint had sat with at the kitchen table alone making hot chocolates, it was movie night and both his boyfriend and best friend had ganged up on him to change the pizza order and to watch some 80’s romcom tonight instead of their usual comedy and he was just a little board. He ordered the pizza online while he mixed hot chocolate and the peppermint creamer stuff Bucky had bought. The traitors, Kate and Bucky, were in the living room setting up the movie and adding the finishing touches to a far to elaborate pillow fort. America, who Kate had finally made it official with, was still on her way, but Clint was certain the young woman would show soon. 

The archer was halfway through with the third hot chocolate when his phone rang, “Barton speaking,” he said holding the phone to his ear.

“Hi Mr. Barton!” Came the shrill voice and never had Clint was more than thankful that Tony had made these new aids, even if they were only payback for Clint not ratting on Stark for his latest fuck up, because other than general annoyance he felt no pain, “this is Missy down at Angelo’s, we have an order for your apartment and Victor was wondering if there was a mistake, did you order anything today?” The girl said quickly and Clint was honestly worried if she was breathing with the speed she spoke at. 

Clint took a breath of his own in sympathy and began read his orders to her, “is there a reason Vic thought the order wasn’t mine?” He asked.

Missy made a strained noise, “Well it’s just, you always order the same things, you’ve been getting the same two pizza from us at least twice a week for the past 3 years, Mr Victor and me to be honest were just confused as to the sudden change,” she explained still talking fast enough to give that Speed kid a run for his money, pun not intended. He gave a little laugh, as he poured the next cup of milk in for the hot chocolate.

“Nah it’s okay my boyfriend and our friend demanded a change, and it’s the first movie night we’re having with her girlfriend so I caved,” he explained wondering if maybe the other two had been right that he was a little too predictable with his patterns. 

“Okay Mr. Barton, sorry about,” Missy squealed, “we’ll have it over in 20 minutes tops see you soon!” She yelled and as she hung up Bucky walked in.

“Who was that?” He asked before hugging him from behind, Bucky’s head resting between his shoulder blades and pressing a kiss there.

“Angelo’s they were confused about the order,” Clint told him.

Bucky made a confused sound, “Why?” He asked.

“Cause it wasn’t my typical order that’s all,” 

“Because the lesser Hawkeye has an unhealthy addiction,” Kate said as she walked into the room with America, causing Bucky to laugh against his back and America to let out a snort. 

“Haha very funny,” he told her sticky his tongue at her, “what movie are we watching again?” He asked as he shook his boyfriend off and handed the girls their coco.

“Pretty in Pink,” Kate said with a smile as she lead them into the living room. 

Clint smiled as he looked at his little family, Kate and America cuddled in the corner laughing at the film, Lucky choosing Bucky over him once more and eating the pizza that was definitely not right, and he smiled, because, yeah, this right here is love.


End file.
